Hogsmeade
by Lillia Enchanted
Summary: Willow learns how great, and terrible, a snowday can be.


**J.K Rowling owns the ancestry of several of my (and a couple of the characters borrowed from my friends) characters. She also owns Hogwarts, Hogsmead, and whatever else she owns that I am writing about. This oneshot is during the people's third year.**

"Are you sure that we're allowed to be up here?" a nervous Willow asked, glancing at the ground that was about ten feet below. Selena dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand.

"Of course! No one ever said otherwise," the ginger said with a grin. Willow smiled back at her friend, who was using a trademark excuse to do something that wasn't exactly within the rules. Beatrix's face popped up over the girl's shoulder, surrounded by a hat that curled at the end.

"The metal is freezing, but the view is worth it," the witch explained. The wavy haired one swung one foot over the edge so she could get a good view.

"But why are we on the signpost to Hogsmead, instead of getting butterbeer or something?" the brunette asked.

"So we can do this," Selena said as she pushed some of the snow onto the head of a passerby.

"Ha ha ha!" Beatrix laughed as she pushed some snow onto Marvin, who was walking by with Rose. The shapeshifter shot a glare at the young witch, as Rose did a small smile at her friend.

After a while, the trio got bored and climbed down onto the ground, or at least two of them did.

"Uhh, girls? I kind of don't know how to get down..." Willow called as her friends started away. Selena giggled as Beatrix climbed back up the pole easily. She shot the brown-haired one a sympathetic look as Beatrix picked her up.

the climb down was terrifying, because the witch carrying her wasn't as strong as she had assumed, and so kept slipping. After several near falls, the two finally got to the ground.

"Never again am I climbing while carrying someone on my back at the same time," Beatrix sighed.

"Come on, we have shopping to do, and then butterbeer is on me," Selena laughed.

The three warmed up in the shops, and then headed over to buy some butterbeer in the tavern. They could see a lot of the students through the window, but went in undaunted by the crowd.

A green couch stood empty by the wall with a few small tables in front of it, and the girls quickly occupied it. Despite the crowd, the tavern was quite peaceful. The humm of the crowd was still there, but it was a more satisfied buzz.

Selena was taken up on the offer from before, and the three friends watched the crowd. Eventually, there were a few people left in the pub, staring lazily at the slowly falling snow. Rose and Marvin went outside and stared drowsily at the snow just outside of the front window.

Beatrix looked down at her third mug of hot chocolate as she saw them standing together. It was already dark out, and after a snowday it was time to think about what you did during the euphoria. Willow noticed that Beatrix had suddenly stopped watching the couple. It wasn't like her. She would usually make a teasing remark about the two and drink more of her hot chocolate. But she didn't.

Willow looked back at the two, Marvin had put his arm over Rose's shoulder, and they were starting to walk away. She glanced back to her friend, who was looking at the couple. Once they were around the corner, Beatrix sighed and looked back into her mug of hot chocolate again. Willow didn't like this side of Beatrix. She wanted the crazy one that wouldn't think about her actions back.

Selena was completely oblivious of her friend's strange behavior, in fact, Willow almost believed that her friend was slightly intoxicated. It wasn't unheard of, that a student would drink just a little too much butterbeer and end up tipsy. Selena was probably on her fifteenth bottle or so, so both of her friends decided that they would stop her there.

As the three started walking back to Hogwarts, Willow decided that she definetly didn't like the effects that the day had had on her friends. Beatrix was mopily staring at the ground with a soft frown on her face and her arms crossed, and Selena was singing 'take me out to the quittich game'.

After the third repetition of the song, Beatrix snapped.

"Would you just shut it?!" she yelled at her friend. Selena looked crushed, but she stayed quiet. Willow stared at Beatrix for a while as they walked in silence.

"What's wrong, Beatrix? You seem down," Willow dared to ask. Beatrix looked up from her slump, and seemed to suddenly realize where she was.

"Oh! Uhh, no. I'm just tired, long day and all," she explained feebly. Willow decided not to question further, because it might just make her friend feel worse. Eventually, they got to the castle, where they had to answer to the headmaster about being late and the fact that Selena was slightly intoxicated.

Once safely in the Ravenclaw commonroom, they all dispursed to do as they will. The girls had missed dinner, so they ate some of their candy reserves. Beatrix and Willow sat next to eachother in the commonroom, on a similar couch to the one they were on in the pub. They read their books for homework or something as friends would.

Later on, Marvin came into the commonroom with his cheeks pink from the cold. Beatrix glanced up and watched the shapeshifter make his way over to his friend, Isaac Weathersmith. The witch squared her shoulders as she got ready to leave the room.

"what?!" Isaac exclaimed. Marvin slapped his forehead as his friend started asking him a ton of questions fairly loudly.

"Ssssshhhhhh!" Marvin quickly told his friend. Isaac snapped his mouth shut. The humm of the crowd had been just loud enough to drown out the words that the young wizard had said, and Beatrix continued on her way out of the room.

Willow quietly made her way to the other side of the room and sat down in the closest armchair that she could.

"How big was the fight?" Isaac hissed just loudly enough for Willow to catch.

"I think that by tomorrow, we will officially have broken up, by the way she spreads rumors," Marvin responded quietly.

A small explosion resonated through the halls from the girls dorm. Beatrix ran into the room, dragging a smoldering Selena with her. Selena had a pout on her face and a package of smoke bombs in her hands.

"Don't go into the girl's dorm dorm unless you want to suffocate," Beatrix warned the crowd as a group of girls came out of the hall. The prefect glared straight at the pair, and went to warn a teacher.

Willow definetly didn't like today as much as she had hoped.


End file.
